A Little Wet?
by Kissed-Bright Red
Summary: Ron has a really, REALLY good dream and wakes up to find Harry starring at him and a wet bed. What does that mean? The whole boys dormitory knows. Do you want to? A Ron and Hermione story!
1. A Little Wet?

Dreamy 

Chapter 1 : A Little Wet?

Introduction Merely:

Hey, I have not written in a REALLY long time. I was getting lazy and working on a website instead. I missed writing fanfiction though so I am back. I going to be better about finishing stories and I am dedicated to this one…as long as everyone else is dedicated to reading and reviewing.

This is a Ron and Hermione fanfiction for now. Harry is obviously in it too, with a bit of the twins, Neville and other favourite characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I owned the guy who plays him though ;)

_He got undressed and walked into the dark showers. The hot water he felt on himself was curing his goose bumps. He liked to take showers later at night because of the privacy. There was no one to bother him and no sound to listen to but the water on his back and face. He closed his eyes as he took the soap into his hands and started to wash his muddy arms. As he listened to the water splashing he thought of what happened in the day and how Hermione looked. As he thought of her smile he could almost hear he call his name. He then felt a hand on his back and dropped the soap. He has opened and he saw exactly what he was thinking about._

" 'moine?" Ron started to say.

_Hermione interrupted him with "shh." _

_  
She was naked just like him in the shower. Ron felt nervous and confused as she kissed him. She had her arms around his neck. The goose bumps came back as Hermione's hands slowly moved down Ron's chest. Ron could only see from Hermiones shoulders and up but could feel her whole body against his. He gave in to her when she went for the second kiss…_

He suddenly woke up to Harry's face. "AHHH! What in bloody hell are you doing Harry?" Ron jumped and Harry backed up.

" I have been trying to get you up for the last hour."

Ron noticed his sheets were wet. " Did you have to throw water on my bed?"

Harry turned around to face Ron. His eyebrow up so high it almost touched the ceiling of the Boys' Dormitory. He walked up to Ron's bed and put his hand on the bed. The sheets were wet. " Ron I didn't put anything on you bed… Why is everything wet?" Harry's jaw suddenly dropped, eyes went wide and face pale white. He practically threw himself away from Ron's bedside. " You didn't."

"What?" Ron said. He looked dumbstruck until he realized what Harry was so shocked about. He looked down at the wet sheets. Even his boxers were wet. He could not have wet the bed though. He was too old for that, right? He was not too old for something else though. His eyes went wide and jaw dropped just like Harry's was but instead of his face going pale white, it turned a cherry red.

Harry began to laugh so hard his knees couldn't support him and he dropped. This action was so loud that it got all of boys in the dormitories attention. Neville, the twins and other boys in the room began to crowd around Ron and Harry to see what was so funny. The twins looked at Harry and then at Ron and then at the wet bed Ron was still sitting in.

"Did Ron wet the bed?" Fred said to George.

"Have a bad dream Ronny Wonny?" George laughed.

Ron's face began going even redder then it already was. This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his embarrassing life but it was about to get even more embarrassing. 

"Aren't you…too old to make a puddle… while you're in… dream land?" Fred said between laughing fits.

The twins stopped laughing and looked at each other at the exact same time. They just realized why the bed was so wet and it was not because of his bladder.

"Oh my George." Fred then said maybe not meaning to say the next thing out loud. " Ron has just had a wet dream!"

Haha… Oh my Lord…Voldemort. Poor Ron, that has to be the most embarrassing thing to happen to a guy EVER. Well it could have been worse…at least not **every** Griffindor knows about it. Or will they?

If you really want to find out…or even want to know just a little bit. Just tell me ;) If not…hey tell me too. I want to know what you like and dislike about the first chapter.

P.s. I would not mind knowing some of your most embarrassing stories. Tell me them with your review on the story and I might tell you mine in the next chapter!

Hoping to be writing more of these. K.B.R.


	2. Can it get any harder?

A Little Wet?

Chapter 2 : Can it get any harder?

Introduction Merely:

Hey, I am SOO HAPPY! I can't believe that many people read and reviewed my story. If you checked a lot of my other stories aren't that good and don't have that many reviews. I guess it's true what they say. Sex does sell. lol That doesn't matter though. What matters is that I love the people the reviewed! And that I have more for you to read :D.

P.s. This story makes me glad I'm a girl. Haha the poor guys out there. Hope it doesn't get to hard for you! (So dirty)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do NOT OWN Harry Potter.

"Ron It really isn't that bad." Harry said, as he and Ron were getting ready for class. 

They were still in the boy's dormitory and Ron was almost finished putting his shirt on.

"Bloody hell it isn't!" Ron was still a little angry about every guy in the Griffindor tower laughing about his wet dream. "Everyone is going to know!"

"Haha yeah… I mean no…no one is going to say anything. This happens to every guy at least once in their life." Harry said holding back a laugh and trying to be a good friend. "Don't worry about it."

"You don't worry about it. I'll worry about what I want." Ron snapped. I was thinking about the dream and how everyone must have heard him talking. "It's worse that I talk sleep. Everyone probably heard me. Do you know how bad it is that people know that I was having a dream about Hermione? "

"You had a wet dream about who?" Harry said stunned. He thought he was going to laugh again but held in. He was sure that there would be plenty of time today to laugh at Ron. "Ron you weren't talk sleeping."

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. Not only did he have a wet dream but now Harry knew whom it was about. " Why didn't you tell me you didn't know?"

Harry was still trying to hold in his laugh. He did chuckle a little though. Today was going to be interesting for sure. " Lets just not tell Hermione alright. Only you and me know."

"You promise? Cause if you don't then I will kill you and know one would find out about that."

"Oh yeah." Harry grinned. "Well I can't wait to go to poisons today."

"Why?"

"Hermione is going to be in the class."

Ron gulped.

…

Ron and Harry went downstairs into the common to find almost all of Griffindor there. The only one not there was Hermione and Ginny. Which might have been a good thing. Harry didn't seem to notice that they were all starring at Ron. Ron did notice this and his face, which was still a little red from before, started up again.

"Oh no…" Ron could only say before Fred stood up on the coffee table.

"Attention! Attention! I have an announcement to make." Fred said waving his arms so people would turn around and put their attention on him. " Something happened this morning that half of you don't know." He took a pause. "You know it has something to do with my little Brother though…"

"Our brother!" said George.

"Yes our brother." Replied Fred. " Well anyways… OUR brother Ron is no longer a boy. This morning he became a man." Fred paused, which put a little stress on Ron. _Will he tell them more? _Thought Ron. "I think everyone should congratulate him." Fred finally announced.

There was a bit of a pause. The girls in the room still didn't understand what was going on. Some were whispering and giggling to each other. Then all the boys in the room began to clap and the girls followed. Ron's face started to lighten.

"In congratulations to Ron becoming a man there will be a party tonight for him." said Fred. 

"BYOB. Bring your own butter beer!" Announced George.  
…

" I'm so glad that is over." Said Ron to Harry as they walked into the Great Hall. "Now all I have to do is face Hermione."

"She doesn't know. It shouldn't be hard." Ron's face scrunched up. "I mean…well…I have nothing to say to that… I can't really fix that one up. Sorry Ron" Harry said. "The point is that…she doesn't know and as long as she doesn't…there should be know awkwardness…or whatever."

" Hey Harry. Hey Ron." Hermione said happily putting her hand on Ron's shoulder. Making him jump and get goose bumps. He pushed Hermione's hand of his shoulder and shook it.

"Uhh…Oi 'mione." After two minutes of shacking her hand, he dropped it. 

Harry laughed because she had no idea why Ron was acting so different today. Her confused face didn't ask though. She wouldn't want to know anyway so it was a good thing. There was bound to more entertainment during the day.

They sat down to eat some toast, eggs and have a class of milk before poisons began. The day was not going to get any less awkward after the incident in the dorm.

Hermione took a gulp of milk draining the glass and gaining a white moustache. " Ron could you please pass me more milk?"

Ron picked up the jug of milk but accidentally dropped it when he looked at the moustache on Hermione's face. The milk slowly made its way all over the table. The milk started to drip off both sides of the table getting both Ron and Hermione.

"Oops. Umm…" Ron said.

This made Hermione a little annoyed. " Ron! What are you doing? You got it all over me!" Hermione took a deep breath. "It's not that hard to pass a jug of milk is it?"

Ron's face went red. "I'm sorry… I'll clean it up." Ron took out his wand, but before he could take it fully out his eyes grew large and wide. 

"Never mind Ron I'll do it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Once again." Said Harry bursting into laughter. Ron looked down.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped.

"NOTHING!" Ron yelled loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear. They all turn around to see what was going on.

…

"Bloody hell."

The day isn't going to get any harder for Ron. Haha harder…I'm having too much fun with this. Anyways, do you want to know? Just tell me. If not, tell me too. I want to know what you think and if I should write more.


	3. Do you have a bad night?

A Little Wet?

Chapter 3 : Good night?

Heya! Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! Keep reviewing please. When people stop reviewing I stop the story! All right now on to other things… where did we leave off?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's it, that's final…no questions asked about it.

"That was the worst day of my life, Harry." Ron cried as they walked up to the Griffindor dormitory.

"It wasn't that bad. In a few months you will look back and laugh about this, Ron. I'm sure of it." Harry grinned and punched Ron in the arm.

"I'm just glad it's almost over." Ron said rubbing his eyes.

Not to long after they were going into the Griffindor and saw every Griffindor in the common room with a butter beer in their hands. They all started cheering, laughing and singing congratulations to Ron for becoming a man. So many things had happened through the day that Ron forgot all about the party his brothers were having for him.

"Oi Ron and Harry!" said Fred.

"A little late for your own party I'd say." George said.

"But now that your hear…" Fred said pulling out two butter beers.

"We thought you might like some refreshments." George grinned.

As soon as Harry and Ron had one butter beer in there hand Fred and George had left. So Ron and Harry said cheers and drank down the butter beers in one gulp each.

As the party went on they were laughing and talking about quitiche season and how stupid Professor Snape was. And as they were doing this they drank more butter beer. Ron and Harry kept drink more and more butter beer until Harry reached his third and Ron had his ninth that Hermione showed up.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron. Sorry I'm so late I was in the library doing homework." Hermione said.

"Oh that is mighty alright there Hermione." Ron said getting another butter beer. "You here now so…" Ron looked at the butter beer as he started to sway a little. "You should 'ave this one." Ron pushed the mug of butter beer into Hermione's hands.

"Ron had a little too many I think." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear when Ron was looking with amazement at his hand.

"Yeah, he has." Laughed Harry. He put down his butter beer and looked at the clock. "But he's your problem now. I'm going to bed. Night Hermione!" Harry ran upstairs before Hermione could say no."

"HARRY!" She yelled with anger but Harry was either not listening or didn't hear because he didn't come back. "Oh bother."

"You know 'mione." Ron said looking up. "You know this is a party…" Ron winked (and swayed) and got closer to Hermione. This made her gulp and get a little nervous. " You know what I'm thinking?"

"No…" Hermione sort of sang and kind of closed her eyes.

Ron put hand on Hermione's and span her around like a princess. " We should all start dancing." Ron grinned.

Hermione was expecting something else and opened her eyes with surprise but thought that Ron was being sweet even if he was drunk.

"Yeah." She said. " You know I never get to have any fun." She took the butter beer Ron gave her drink and it all, then said. "I'm going to have fun tonight."

"That's it "mione." Ron said as Hermione still holding Ron's hand took him into the centre of the room.

"We should have some music." Hermione clicked her fingers and some muggle music started to play. Then Her and Ron started dancing. At first the other people in the room were just starring but not long after everyone was dancing too.

After Hermione and Ron had more butter beer and an hour had gone by both her and Ron decided to sit down. The only people left in the common room were past out.

"You know Ron?" Hermione said starring at her shoes.

"What?"

"We been dancing all night and…"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wearing these stupid shoes all night and my feet hurt so much but my shoes wont come off no matter how hard I try."

"Oh" said Ron. Then he knelt down and started to take Hermione's shoes off.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said.

"No probl'm." Ron said now sitting on the ground in front of Hermione.

"I don't know what I would have done without you. I might have just sat here with my shoes on the whole time maybe they wouldn't have ever come off and years and years would go by and my shoes would still be on and I would go to bed with them on and wake up with them on and…" Hermione said very quickly.

"Shhh, you're talking to much 'mione." Ron his hands on her knees to help himself up.

"You are so right!" Hermione closed her eyes again but to her surprise again nothing she thought was about to happen, happened. All Ron did was get up and sit beside her. She opened one eye and then the other. "Why you keep doing that?" She sounded a little angry.

"Keep doing what?" Ron closed his eyes and laid down ond the couch Hermione and he were sitting on.

"You are SUPPOSE to kiss me and you keep not kissing me." Hermione nearly yelled."Shhh, You are going to wake everyone up 'mione." Ron said.

"Stop tell me to shhh!" Hermione said. "You shhh and just kiss me." And it didn't take long for her to through herself on top of Ron.

Awww how romantic? Umm maybe not so romantic eh? Well there will be some aftermath from this night and we haven't forgotten Ron's little dream so don't worry. As long as you review and read this there will be more.

…the things that happen when people drink…well just review anyway. lol


	4. Do you remember?

A Little Wet?

chapter 4 : Do you remember?

Heya, 

Thank you to everyone that are reviewing and reading my story. I appreciate every comment you all gave me. The advice some of you gave I will be using. To the ones that liked it, I'm really happy you do and to the ones that don't I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe it will get better for you. I have only written a few chapters. It's still basically the introduction. Since there were a lot of people that did like it I'm going to keep writing for you! So keep reviewing and reading and I'll keep writing for you! 

P.s. Sorry the last chapter was a little slow. I'll try and speed it up a little …

Now where did we leave off?

Disclaimer: I SO do NOT own HARRY POTTER and I am SO not J.K. ROWLING.

Thank you!

We left off with Hermione jumping Ron. So it is only right that we start off there, am I right?

…

Hermione JUMPED Ron and they both fell to the floor. Hermione's head hit Ron's head and Ron's head bounced of Hermione's and hit the hard floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione said slowly. "I didn't mean to do that to you."

"Then what exactly were you trying to do?" Ron said half sitting up and Rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know," Hermione said " Let me help. I'm sorry."

Herione looked around for something to help herself up off of Ron. On her right was the couch they had fallen off of and to her left was a wooden coffee table. On the table there was a scarf and several empty glasses of butter beer. The fireplace was not far off from the table. The fire was dying down. This made Hermione wonder what time it was. She tried looking at her silver watch on her left wrist but it was all fuzzy from the drinks she had. She was trying her hardest to concentrate on the numbers on the watch but couldn't and it made her angry. She was almost in tears when she heard a groan and realized she was still on top of Ron.

"Oh Ron," Hermione cried as she put her left hand on the coffee table and her right on the couch. " I'm so stupid. I forgot you were there." She started to push herself up but instead the couch pushed away from her and the coffee table flipped onto its side. Making everything on it crash to the floor. (Some of the cups hitting Ron.)"Owww," Ron groaned. He sat up which caused Hermione to bump heads with him again. She then rolled over but was still facing Ron. They were both holding their foreheads. " 'mione!" Ron yelled and hiccoughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY," Hermione cried.

Ron began to feel really bad. "It's okay. None of this is your fault, really. I know you didn't mean to do anything wrong. You are just drunk." Ron was drunk as well but knew how to control himself a little better then Hermione might have. He crawled over to Hermione. He put his arm around her waist and tried his best to help her up.

After about fifteen minutes Hermione and he had made it to the Girls' Dormitory and he threw her on to her own bed (which was not easy).

"All right 'mione," Ron said feeling kind of proud. " I am gunna leave. I think you can do the rest on your own now."

There was a silence.

" 'mione?" Ron looked at the bed that Hermione was on. She was there but she wasn't moving. Suddenly Ron got worried. "HERMIONE?"

There was another silence.

Ron ran over to Hermione, jumped on her bed and sat on her stomach. Then he began to (lightly) hit Hermione on he cheek and yelling for her to wake up.

This woke up Lavender. She sat up from her bed and looked towards the sound. At first all she could so were two shadows, one on top of the other. And all she could hear was loud moaning. Lavender thought this was quiet strange and she quickly covered her eyes. She could still hear though and slowly the loud moaning sounded like someone was saying Hermione, over and over again. _Hermione? _She uncovered her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. She looked over again and she could see red hair. Ron. She began to choke from laughter until she saw that he was nearly in tears and slapping Hermione on the face. She got up out of bed and began to walk over towards them.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" She yelled as she got closer and closer to Ron and Hermione.

Ron stopped slapping Hermione and turned around. " I think Hermione is died!"

Lavender stopped a foot from the side of Hermione's bed. She would have been shocked at what Ron had just told her if she could not have smelt the alcohol from both Ron and Hermione. She pointed a finger at Ron and decided to ask him a question she already knew the answer to. "Are you drunk?"

"No, no I am pretty sure I'm not," Ron said sounded very innocent.

"Yes, yes I am pretty sure you are! I am pretty sure that you are drunk out of your bloody mind and you are trying to help a…to my surprised…passed out Hermione!" Lavender said matter-a-factually.

"Oh…" Is all that Ron could come up with to say,

"Well normally I would just ignore all this and go back to sleep but you have no clue what are you doing," Lavender said pushing Ron off of Hermione. "So I suppose I am forced to take over."

Ron got up from off the floor (of which he was push on to) and gave Lavender a kiss and hug. "Thank you so much Lavender."

Lavender gave a little giggle. "You just try and make your way to bed."

Ron began to walk towards the entrance of the Girls' dormitory. He made it through the door pretty well but once he got to the stairs he fell down every single one of them rolled and landed surprisingly on the couch of the common room. He thought of trying to go up to the Boys' Dormitory but was quit tired and decided it was best just to sleep on the couch.

Back in the Girls' Dormitory Lavender wasn't quit sure on what to do with Hermione.

"Well I should put her into some pyjamas but… other then that I think she is just fine." She said out loud.

Not five seconds after she had said that Hermione woke up, turned over and puked on the floor. When she was done she whipped her mouth with her bare arm.

"Owwww, I don't feel so good," Hermione moaned rubbing her stomach and slowly laying back down.

Lavender was completely disgusted but closed her eyes and counted to ten. "I can't believe I let myself be put into is mess."

Lavender took out her wand and cleaned it all up. Then she put one of Hermione's arms over her shoulder and began to lead her to the girls' washroom. Luckily Hermione was awake to take off her own clothes. Lavender felt awkward just being in the room while Hermione was doing so in order to clean the puke off her arms, face and out of her hair.

"Okay now, Hermione go into the shower and wash yourself off. I am putting you pyjamas on the sink. If you need any help just let me know," Lavender said looking at the ceiling.

"Umm okay," Hermione said as she went into the shower.

…

When Hermione woke up the next morning she had a horrible headache and her stomach really hurt. Once she sat up she ran to the washroom and was there for about an hour. She opened the door of the washroom to go back into the Girls' Dormitory but Lavender was standing right in front of her way.

"Good morning," Lavender sang. She passed Hermione what looked like hot chocolate but it wasn't. 

Hermione took a sip. She thought it tasted horrible but she gulped her sip her mouth full (which was heard) and smiled anyways to be nice. "What on earth is this?" She said as nicely as she could but it came out cluttered.

"Well I know it doesn't taste good. It isn't suppose to," Lavender giggled. She thought it was amusing to see Hermione's face scrunch up from just smelling it. "What you are drinking is a potion I made for you so that your hang over wont be so bad." Lavender put her hand on Hermione's forehead and laughed.

"Oh," Hermione said drinking the potion a little fastered. "Well in that case I love it. Thank you."

"It should start to work in about an hour," Lavender began to walk with Hermione into the Girls' dorm. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday night?"

"Actually," Hermione to a large gulp as she tried to remember everything that happened. "I have no clue."

"That is okay," Lavender smiled. " Because while I was taking care of you yesterday night you told me pretty much everything that happened. So if you have time I'll tell you everything and I promise I wont tell anyone what you don't want me to tell."

Hermione's face went pale but to try and hide her shock she took another large gulped of the potion and sat down in front of Lavender who turned around and sat beside her. "Alright. Tell me everything from start to finish and don't leave anything out."

I am going to end it there. Sorry this chapter is a little slow. I had to get the details about the rest of the night in. I promise that the next chapter will be better though.

Tell me what you think of this one! Read and Review!

Love: K.B.R.


	5. Who are you starring at?

A Little Wet?

Chapter 5 : Who are you starring at?

Heya, Oh man it feels like I haven't written a chapter for this in so long but it has only been a few days. I missed it so much but I couldn't write for fanfiction because I had gotten my tonsils taken out and I was on a lot of medicine that made me sleep. So I am glad to be back. I might not be able to write anything else this week because of the Christmas holidays. I will be very busy doing family gathering and I'm sure many of you won't have much time to read a lot of fanfiction so it all works out. Thank you for all your reviews. I loved them all! So please don't stop reading and reviewing. They help me become a better writer with each and every review I learn more and more how to write better. All right now let's get on with it…

Disclaimer: Umm so I don't own Harry Potter? But I have him on all over my underwear ;) Thanks to Wal-Mart.

Everyone was outside at the Quiddiche pitch. It was late morning. Ron and Harry were working out and getting ready for the next Quiddiche match that was suppose to occur in two weeks.

"Not only do you need to know how to play on the field but you have to be in shape to do so," Harry said as if it were a speech he had practised in front of the mirror for hours. " So I want everyone to drop their broomsticks and run around the field five times…" groans interrupted his well rehearsed speech. " then I want you all to come back here and we will do some push ups, sit ups and such."

Every started running with sad looks on their faces. Ron on his way past Harry grabbed him and was forced him to run with him. "If I have to run so do you Harry."

"Fine," Harry laughed and ran. " I'm swurpirsed you can even run without puking. Do you even know how much you drank?"

"The great thing about me is that it really doesn't matter how much I drink, in the morning I still feel great." Ron smiled. " The sad thing is I can't remember much of whatever happened yesterday night. I could have made a fool of myself and won't ever know."

"Well I wasn't with you the whole night, so I would have no clue. I went to bed around 11:00 when a lot of people were still up." Harry grinned as he said this. "But I did leave you with your dream girl."

"What in bloody hell does that mean?" Ron shoved Harry making almost trip but Harry caught his balance. "I thought you were on my side Harry."

"I'm sorry Ron. I should probably not joke about that anymore. Though it's still hilarious. Well I am sure that you didn't do anything stupid."

After five laps were finished everyone on the team was completely accosted. Harry still forced them all to do some exercises though and did them too.

Mean while up on the stands something else was going on…

"I can't believe I tried to kiss Ron still!" Hermione was saying to Lavender. " You are making it up. That couldn't have happened. No I won't believe it."

"Look for the hundredth time I know and you were drunk those things are bound to happen. All right?" Lavender said as she sat beside Hermione. " Well is my potion kicking in yet?" 

"Yes, thank God it is." Hermione said as she touched her head. " And he rejected the kiss? Am I just revolting or something?" 

"I wouldn't kiss you if my life depended on it," said a girlie voice behind them. Both Lavender and Hermione turned around to see Ginny with a grin on her face. "Who are we talking about here?" She asked as she sat in between Hermione and Lavender and then she wishpered. "And are you replacing me or something? When did you start to hang out with Lavender?"

" Umm well…" Hermione began but luckily was interrupted be Ginny again.

"Well it doesn't matter really. I came up here because I need you to give this to Harry." Ginny gave an upset look as she gave it to Hermione.

"What is it about?" Hermione said as she took the envelope. " Hey aren't you supposed to be out there on the field?"

"That's exactly what the letter is about. Some idiot probably Draco some how gave me a potion from something I must have drank and now every time I try to go on the field I get thrown 15 feet away from it. So I went to Professor Snape and he making me another potion to drink but it takes two weeks to make so I can't go to any practises but I will be there for the game. And don't even ask how I got up here. A long story I don't want to talk about." Ginny said. " Now I have to go but I'll talk to you later on today." She gave a hug and then began to walk away.

"Do you want me to wait up here while you go down and give Harry the note?" Lavender said.

"Umm of course not! Ron is down there and I can't face him alone." 

Once they got down the stairs onto the field the whole team was on push-ups. IT was easy to spot Harry though because as soon as Hermione and Lavender were close to the team's workout circle Harry jumped up and walked towards Hermione. He looked relieved that he had an excuse to take a break.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said taking a towel to clean the sweat off himself.

"This letter is for you from Ginny." She past the letter to him and he opened it right away.

While Harry was reading the letter Hermione's eyes began to roam around to the Quiddiche team and then to Ron alone. He was concentrating on how to do them right. Ron had his eyes closed and was mumbling the number of push-up he was on. Hermione seemed memorized by all this. All the talking around her was mute and all she could see was Ron. He was doing such good push-ups that Hermione began to imagine herself underneath him…

"HERMIONE! You're drool! What are you doing that for?" Harry pretty well yelled.

This brought Hermione back to reality but it was a rude awakening. Not only were Lavender and Harry starring at her but so was everyone on the Quiddiche team. Hermione quickly whipped the drool from her face and turned around so that no one could see her red face or whom she was starring at.

"Oh, haha well it is probably from the potion I gave her. She felt sick this morning," Lavender winked at Hermione. Hermione was slightly relieved but it felt strange for Lavender to have her back. One night caused a friendship and she was drunk.

Later on that day Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny decided to vgo for at swim at the lake. Hermione had invited Lavender but her sister and her already had plans. Ginny was a little to happy to here that Lavender was not going to be joining them for the after noon swim.

"This is always the perfect time to go for a swim," Ginny smiled as she took off her shirt. "The water is warmed by the sun perfectly at this time."

"Well it really doesn't matter to me," Harry replied. " Sometimes it can be really refreshing to have the cold water to jump into." He had already taken off his shirt and pants and was now taking his socks off. No one wants to swim in socks.

"Yeah especially after a Quiddiche practise," Ron smiled. He knew that would make his sister upset because she can't go on the field.

"Shut up!" Ginny said angrily and punched her brother hard on the arm.

"Ouch! Bloody hell that hurt!" Ron took off his shirt and examined his arm to find a smell bruise already turning a little purple. 

Hermione's eyes began to wonder again and she started to examine Ron chest and abs. Ron had been working out for sure during the summer. He hadn't said anything about it but you could tell by his brand new six-pack. Hermione began to take off her shirt like everyone else but was to preoccupied with what she was looking at before that she slipped and fell with her shirt covering her head. Everyone turned around and laughed and Hermione could feel her face begin to burn.

"Today is just not your day Hermione," Harry chuckled.

Ron was the closed to Hermione so he cam over with his pants half undone and pulled the blue shirt off of Hermione. When Hermione could finally see again all she had in view was Ron's pants slightly coming off.

"Uh thanks Ron," Hermione said looking up at Ron's face. She smiled when he took her hand and pulled her up from the ground. Once she got up they stood there for a view seconds and then started taking off the rest of their close.

"You're welcome." Ron looked down towards the lake.

Ginny and Harry were already swimming and jumping in from the dock. When he turned around to face Hermione she was checking herself to make sure she wasn't falling out anywhere. Ron started to think about his embarrassing dream. It looked kind of bad when Hermione looked up and Ron seemed to be starring at her chest but he was totally starring into space.

"Hey!" She laughed and she punched him in the same arm that was bruised.

Ron nearly fell to the ground cause it hurt so much. "I wasn't starring 'mione. I swear." He laughed.

Hermione was already running towards the lake though and laughing. Ron was a little faster then she though. He ran and met her on the dock and pushed her in.

"That was so unfair! You pushed me from behind." Hermione said as she started to pull herself back onto the dock to get her revenge.

She was trying her best to push Ron in but she was too wet to have a good enough grip.

"All right I'm sorry 'mione." Ron smiled and gave Hermione a hug.

"No! Don't Ron! Don't do it! Ron!" Hermione screamed and laughed. She liked the hug but new what was coming.

And it came. Ron walked over to the edge of the dock still holding on to Hermione who was kicking and punching to get away. Then he slowly started to lean back. Hermione didn't want to go in on Ron's terms so she did what she thought was the only way to get him to let go. She pulled her hands up to his face and kissed him. Ron's face went a dark shade of red, his eyes grew wide and to what Hermione thought was going to he started to loosen his grip. But then something else happened that Hermione didn't expect. Ron closed his eyes, didn't let go, opened his mouth and kept falling.

Once they fell into the water Ron let go. Hermione kept her right hand on Ron's check but put her left arm around Ron's neck. The kiss kept going until they both reached the surface again.

"This is a little weird," Harry commented as Ginny and him were standing on the dock starring down at Ron and Hermione.

"No this is a little gross!" Ginny squealed.

All four them were starring at each other for a while and they all felt a little awkward. Harry decided to take things into his own hands so he pushed Ginny into the lake and jumped in himself.

"Just in case that never happens again…" Ron began and then kissed Hermione one last time before Harry and Ginny came up for air.

And then Ron woke up with wet pants again. Haha just joking! Well I whish I could have added more SEX into this but I need something to write for my next chapter so ;) you'll have to wait for more nakedness. 

Well I must leave you but before I do I would like to remind you to review this baby and I wish you a Merry Christmas and if you don't do Christmas then happy Honika. ;)

Love you all!


	6. Why does this always happen to me?

A Little Wet?

Chapter 6 : Why does this Always happen to me?

Hello-ha,

Hope you all got everything you wanted for Christmas and spend time with the people you loved. I got a huge chocolate bar for Christmas but the second I opened it the thing went missing. I'm still wondering who took it. At first we thought it was my dog but he didn't die so I have suspicions it was someone else. All I know is that it was on the table and then the wrapper was on the ground. No one has admitted to taking it yet. Eye twitches

So I'll just wait…

Anyways on to something more important! Thank you for your reviews once again. Keep reading my story and reviewing PLEASE! It makes me smile lol. Don't break my heart! All right let's get on with the show…

Disclaimer: Yeah that is right I do not Own Harry Potter. So suing me is out of the question.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione yelled as they walked out of the Change Room. "Great job!" 

"Thanks," The two said together.

"The game was played great!" Harry's voice sounded as though he was trying to hold his excitement in but just couldn't do so. "200- 100. That is a great score! Everyone played hard and no one managed to get hurt on the field."

"Well Harry to be honest. You are usually the one to get hurt on the field." Ginny laughed then changed the subject," I am so glade that potion worked on time. I would have died if I had to wait any longer to get on that stupid field." Her eyes squinted when she said stupid field and she turned around to take a quick glance at it too. 

Harry laughed with Ginny. He knew it was true about getting hurt on the field all the time. He had even lost all his bones in one arm on the Quiddiche field once. He mostly got hurt because of one of Voldimort's followers on that field though. If he weren't Harry Potter he probably would get hurt a lot less.

"Where is Ron? Shouldn't he be out here?" Hermione looked at her watch.

"Ohhhh," Ginny said as she blew kisses to Hermione. "So you weren't waiting for me and Harry?"

"Don't be a git, Ginny!" Hermione growled. "I always wait for you, Harry and Ron after the games." Hermione gave one last hopeless look at the Change Room doors. "Urg! Let's go I can't stand waiting for that prat!"

As soon as the three started walking Ron came out of the Change Room. 

"Wait up!" Ron yelled.

"What took you so long? I though you were right behind us?" Harry said. He was the only one to wait for Ron.

"Well…I was but I had a situation," Ron looked a little shifty. He nearly whispered the last part of the sentence. 

"What was it?" Harry was curious.

"I will tell you later," Ron said in a nearly silent whisper.

"What? Ron I can't hear you," Harry yelled thinking maybe Ron couldn't hear him instead of the other way around.

The two girls were only a few feet ahead but Ron gave up trying to get Harry to never-mind-it till later. He took a deep breath.

"I think the game got me a little too excited," Ron looked a shamed and starred at his feet as they walked.

Harry stopped walking. He was still confused. "What does that mean?" 

Ron rolled his eyes and slapped Harry in the back of the head. " I thought you were a lot smarter considering all the times you didn't get killed by You-Know-Who."

"Hey don't hit me. It's not my fault you suck at explaining things," Harry laughed.

"Well fine if you need every little detail of my bloody life…" Ron first was yelling but went back to a whisper. "Well remember what happened when I had that dream…"

"What does that have to do with be too excited about winning the game?" Harry was confused but soon came into realization again. He started laughing.

"Shut up!" Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs. This made Harry stop laughing and begin to cough for air.

"Thanks a lot you git," Harry and Ron had stopped walking and the two girls were more then a few feet away now. "Well did you have a daydream about Hermione or something?"

"No," Ron looked back down at his feet.

"Then what set it off?" Harry felt a little uncomfortable but was eager to find out.

"In. The. Change. Room…" Ron said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah…" 

"I. Was. Getting. Changed…"

"Hence the reason you were in there." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And. I. Glanced. Over. To. See..."

"Keep going." Harry was getting annoyed.

"Katiewastakingoffhershirt." Ron said as fast as he could.

"What? I didn't understand a word," Harry looked at Ron. "Just say it! Who am I going to tell?"

"Okay, okay! Katie Bell was taking of her shirt." Ron's face was going red and it went a deeper shade when Harry fell to the ground and had a laughing fit.

"You are the horniest kid I know Ron," After a few seconds Harry got up. "First Hermione and now Katie Bell?"

"Well Bell doesn't mean anything. I…well…umm..'mione…umm..like…" Ron was finding troubles saying the words.

"You kissed her. I know you like her," Harry rolled his eyes. "All you have to do is stop fighting with her and you know actually say you like her and maybe there is a chance." He began to walk away.

"She kissed me!" Ron protested. He looked up and noticed Harry was walking away. "Hey! Harry! Wait up!" Ron began running after him.

…

The Gryffindors were having a celebration party for winning against the team they wanted to beat the most. Slytherin. By 8 o'clock 75 of them were already drunk and there were still many bottles of butter beer to go around. Neville was plastered and same with Ginny. Ron and Harry were taking their time. They both figured it would be more fun to see all the drunks fall over and make fools of themselves then to be the drunks themselves. 

"Hermione are you drinking tonight?" Lavender said as she walked up to Hermione who was by the punch bowl.

"Not tonight," She poured herself a cup of punch. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, it was hell taking care of you," Lavender laughed.

Lavender walked away drinking a butter beer. Hermione drank her punch a little flustered. Ron and her had kissed exactly two weeks ago and Ron was acting as though it never happened. Right after they had gotten out of the water they had begun fighting like usual. Hermione gulped down her punch and grabbed another as she thought. 

_Well maybe it was best. We are great friend! It would be weird I supposeif anything more happened between us. But I liked him! Why would he do that to me? Maybe it was just in the moment.Maybe I didn't really like him. I don't like him now! Maybe it was just a friendly kiss. Maybe I am hopeless and should move on. It has been two weeks and we haven't even talked about it. _

Hermione squeezed her cup and throw it away. Then grabbed another class and poured punch again.

_I am not waiting for him anymore. Why bother? It's pointless._

After a few hours Ron and Harry were still sober. Well Ron was still sober. But they decided to sit down and play some wizard chess anyways. Neville was also drunk and watching the game.

"…And that is why my Gran only has five remaining teeth," Neville said then put his head on Ron's shoulder. "Wow Harry is…Hiccough…Drunk and…Hiccough…He is still creaming your ass!"

"Shut up Neville!" Ron said angrily and popped his shoulder up to make Neville get off.

"You know Ron…Neville has got a point," Both Neville and Harry started laughing but Ron just mocked them.

"One more game!" Ron protested. "I can beat you!"

Harry got up and zigzagged to the nearest charge. "I am... Hiccough…Afraid to say that you have had enough Ron… No more for Ron!"

Katie walked by and sat beside Ron looking pretty done herself. "I remember…last party…you danced with Hermione…Hiccough…and it was sooooo sweeettt." She sounded as though she was in love. " Will you dance with me…like you did…with Hur Mi Oh Ni E."

Ron gave a tired smile. He had been asked to dance by every girl because of what happened last time. It was a compliment that they were asking but it felt like every time he sat down another would come ask him and then somehow when he got back to his chess game Harry would win. "Ummm sure." He got up and started to dance with Katie.

"Oh I…love…you…Ron!" Katie as Ron twirled her around. Once Katie was facing Ron she smiled and he blushed a little. " I miss Lee." Katie said and the puke all over Ron.

"Umm…" Was all Ron could say. Some people were laughing at him and some were just surprised. Luckily Angelina ran over and grabbed a hold of Katie. 

"I am so sorry Ron!"

"It's alright," Ron helped Angelina take Katie up to the Girls' Washroom them headed for the Boys' Washroom to clean up himself and take a shower.

Once Ron was there he took off his dirty clothes and threw them in the garbage. The mess Katie made on them was bound to be a hopeless chance of cleaning them. Maybe he would ask Hermione to do some spell. He washed his face under the tap and then his teeth. It was only ten thirty but he was beat. He felt gross still and walked over to showers. 

Meanwhile at the punch bowl…

Hermione didn't realize that someone had spiked the punch and Lavender again had to take care of her.

"We are only a few steps away from the girls washroom okay Hermione?" Lavender said sweetly. Of course she was lying but it would make Hermione feel better especially after throwing up everywhere.

"I feel sick," Hermione whined. 

"I know, I know," Lavender managed to get Hermione up the stairs and to the door of the Girls' Washroom. She grabbed the knob and turned it but it was locked.

"Oh no," Lavender rolled her eyes. Then knocked. "We need to get in here. I have a drunk Hermione!"

Angelina answered back. "I am sorry Lavender but Katie is a disaster in here. Try the Boys' Washroom. Most of the guys are past out or are still partying so no one should be in there."

Lavender sighed and then rolled her eyes. " Alright let's go Hermione." She said as she turned around to go to the Boys' Washroom.

The door to the Boys' Washroom wasn't locked so Lavender and Hermione got into the washroom easily this time. Hermione quickly began to strip with a smile on her face. 

"I am guessing you can take it from here." Lavender walked out of the washroom. "I'll be waiting outside if you need any help." 

Hermione put a towel around her then walked over to the showers, looked up was so shocked she dropped her towel and screamed. Ron turned around tried to cover himself and screamed with her. Hermione quickly picked up her towel and tried to cover herself. Lavender could hear the screaming from outside and ran in thinking something was wrong. She ran over to where the showers were and saw Ron. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"That is huge!" Was all Lavender could say.

Ron's face went red. "What are you still doing here? This is the Boys' Washroom! GET OUT!" He yelled. "Bloody Hell!" 

That is all for now boys and girls. Ron's dream…sort of came true. Not much has happened really yet but it's only chapter six remember. A love triangle is about to be formed or a three-some in the showers? Let's keep it Pg. What's for sure is that the next chapter is going to be much juicer. I plan on it.

Please read ad review because I heart you!


	7. Why did we have to go this way?

A Little Wet?

Chapter 7: Why did we have to go this way?

Howdy,

(I am so going country this week). Thank you for all your reviews. I loved them to death. Keep doing what your doing and I'll keep doing what I am doing. This means you read and review and I make new ideas and write at least once a week. That is a good deal. Hope you all didn't forget where we left off. Causes now we have to start this chapter don't we?

Disclaimer: This is SO unfair! I WANT Harry Potter…but I don't own him.

Hermione ran out of the boys washroom forgetting she had just a towel on and she would have to go back in for her clothes. When she was in the halls she started to huff and puff. She really needed to get into better shape. Though she was drunk once she had caught her breath she realized Lavender was still in the washroom.

_Owe I don't want to go back in. _Hermione thought to herself.

But she went in there anyways. Lavender was still standing in the same spot she had when Hermione and first decided to run out of the Boys' Washroom. Lavender's face was a little pink, her eyes were wide and starring a Ron's…friend let's call it and her bottom jar was nearly touching the floor. Ron was still yelling for Lavender to get out. Hermione had to think fast. How would she be able to get Lavender out of the washroom and not see Ron ABSOLUTELY NAKED again? Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She put her left hand on her eyes grabbed Lavender with her right and started to run out off the room again. This was kind of hard because Lavender did not exactly want to leave but Hermione managed to get them both out of the room. Once in the halls again Hermione stopped and huffed and puffed. Everyone at the party had heard the yelling and door slamming and had all come up the stairs to see what was going on. No one had expected to see Hermione naked in the hall. Hermione did not even seem to notice.

"Hermione," Harry yelled running towards her trying to put his body in front of hers so no one else could see she had no clothing. "How much butter beer did you have?"

"Well I am a little drunk but the embarrassment is over. I just saw Ron naked…" Hermione yelled not realizing everyone could hear her. 

"Hermione the embarrassment is not over…" Harry said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was confused.

"You aren't wearing anything…"Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"WHAT?" Hermione said more in embarrassment and not in confustion. She looked down and she was naked. Her face turned the darkest shade of red and she tried to cover herself.

Just then in the worst timing ever Ron walked out of the washroom with just Hermione's towel around his waist. Everyone began to whisper rumours and point to Hermione and then Ron and some even pointed at Lavender.

"Bloody hell," Ron yelled.

Everything was a colossal mess. Ron was trying to get into the Boys' Dorm and away from all the starring people, Lavender was starring at Ron, Hermione was trying to cover herself and Harry was trying to be a good friend. Harry started to take off his shirt and then put it on Hermione and pushed her into the Boys' Washroom.

Hermione wanted to tell Harry thank you but was to shocked and drunk to make the words come out of her mouth. Harry had turned out so he wasn't looking at his best friend in her birthday suite.

"Can you put some clothes on and pass me my shirt after?" Harry said. His face was nearly as red as Hermione's.

"Yeah," Hermione managed to say after a few seconds. She took off Harry's shirt and started putting her old clothes on. She put her bra on put couldn't find her panties or her shirt but she found her pants. Everything was blurry so it causing Hermione to have a hard time buttoning them up. She wanted to thank Harry for being such a good friend. "Harry…" Hermione began to say. The words were at the tip of her tongue; she was just having trouble spitting them out.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Tha…" Was all the came out, well other then the puke spilling out of her mouth.

Harry was having trouble listening to his friend puke. Harry turned around and took he wand out of his pocket. Hermione was the one who was good at these spells not him but Hermione was not able to help even herself at this time. Harry started to clean up everything as Hermione pulled herself to a toilet. Ron came back into the washroom looking a little weird. He had the towel but it was in his hands now and Ron was clothed now.

"I am really started to not like these parties," Hermione said whipping her mouth with her hand. This made both Harry and Ron wrinkle up their faces.

Harry was having a good time when he was playing chess with Ron but after Ron had left and he became sober again he was planning on going to bed. He had gone up the stairs to go to bed not realizing the Hermione was going to be naked in the hall. Ron just wanted to get cleaned up and go to bed. Lavender and Hermione seeing his parts was not on the day planner.

"Neither are we," Ron said. Ron looked at Harry with an upset face. "She can't go to bed with puke in her hair and Lavender is no where to be found."

Both Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione who had managed to make her way to the sink and was trying to brush her teeth. Her hair was a gross mess.

"Hermione we have to wash your hair," Harry said softly.

"Where is Lavender?" Hermione asked feeling a little awkward that her two best guy friends were about to take care of her. "I am really not that drunk!" Hermione could speak perfectly fine or at least she thought she could.

"Hermione we are over here," Ron said. Hermione had been looking the opposite direction and had been talking to the stall door. Hermione gave up trying to not be taken care of. Ron and Harry began washing the puke out of her hair.

"So what did you drink?" Harry asked just so he didn't have to think about what he was touching.

"All I had was punch," Hermione said innocently. She was not lying either. All she did have was punch. "I think someone put butter beer in it."

"I didn't even know there was punch," Ron sounded surprised. "Ginny said there was punch at the last party too."

Harry paused for a moment. This was strange. Harry didn't remember anyone on the team bringing in punch. He thought about if he saw punch. He did when he walked in. So the punch must have been put there before anyone left to see the game but Harry didn't remember it being there when he left. Did someone come into the Griffindor tower and put the punch there? He was trying to put two and two together. It was just punch why bother right? Harry was thinking more about why Hermione could speak just fine but was off on walking and everything else. Ginny was like that at the last party too. Then it hit him. There wasn't alcohol in the punch. It was whatever potion Ginny had the last party. But who would care if Hermione could get on the quiditche field or not? She didn't even play.

"Hey Hermione," Harry paused…he shouldn't tell her and make her worry when she was so sick. "Let's get you to bed."

Both Ron and Harry walked Hermione to the Girls' Dorm and tucked her in. They didn't stay long though. Harry wanted to tell Ron what he thought was going on. Who is doing this to the Griffindors why?

When Ron walked into the run he fell on his bed straight. " I can't handle these parties anymore." He whined.

"Well you wont even more in a minute," Harry said.

"Oh boy," Ron new something big was about to be told to him and didn't know if he could handle it.

Short chapter I know but I can't give it all away in this chapter. What do you take me for? Just Review me and you get a little more.


	8. Problem?

A Little Wet?

Chapter 8: Problem?

Hey guys, I am SOOOO SORRRYY that it have actually taken me a year to write this chapter. I was caught up in other stuff and completely stopped writting. I wasn't gunna start up again but I hate not finishing what I start. I am here again and I am going to finish this little bugger. Please forgive me and I completely understand if you don't read this. It's been a year come on! I slap myself you don't have to.

(Recap- Haha I had to reread the story myself for this anyways... It's basically a huge mess between Ron and Hermione and it keeps getting worse. There is a lot of hot and cold moments between the two with their friends there for the ride. A lot of winnign games but to many parties and butter beer... and mysterious punch bowls. So I'm wondering... who is spiking the punch?)

Disclaimer: I am no owner of Harry Potter.

The party was finally over. And All the wizards and witchs decided to go to bed. While Ron and Harry decided top magically clean up and have a little chat. The fireplace was rolling and most of the mess was cleaned up.

"I'd hate to say this 'bout one of my friends." Harry began. "But I think Hermione has a problem... there wasn't any punch."

"What do you mean?" There was an awkward silence. "Like a drinking problem?" Ron didn't know what to think. On one hand Hermione had only drank a few times ever but on the other hand she seemed to always be the first one drunk. She way to smart to have a problem like that though. It was Hermione Granger. Miss perfect... "Naw 'arry I don' think so."

"Well I'm not sayin' I'm right." Harry replied.

"What are ya sayin' then?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sayin' she denied drinkin' tonight when she was clearly drunk." Sounding a little angry. " Now everyone was drinkin' and she could have just admited to it but she didn't."

"Well I donno talk to here about it tomorrow. I'm tired I'm going to bed." Ron started walking up the stairs while Harry stayed back.

Maybe Hermione did have a problem. Not everyone is perfect right? But either way these little mishaps had to stop. He was quit embarrassed infront of the entire team that night and the whole house of Gryyfindor. Not all of it was entirely Hermiones fault though.Ron laid in his bed thinking about this for a while. It's surely going to be an uncomfortable morning.

And Ron was right. Unfortunately Ron was right. And unfortunately a lot of people thought what Harry had mentioned the other night. By lunch time everyone seemed to be talking about Ron, Lavendar, Harry and most of all Hermione. Miss Granger wasn't looking as perfect and spit shine as she usually did. When Hermione got up and got ready for breakfast she soon found out about everything the night before.

"Why do they keep looking here and are snickering?" Hermione said to Lavender. " Do I have something on my face?"

"No..." Lavendar was about to tell Hermione about her embarrassing night and Ron's nice package. When she turned to face Hermione and noticed something. "Well yes a little pimpkin sauce on your right cheek." Lavender replied being totally serious.

"Right here?" Hermione tried to pimpkin sauce off with her sleave.

"No over a little more to the right..."

"Now do I got it?"

"No..." Lavendar rolled her eyes. "Let me get it." Lavendar liked her thumb and grabbed Hermione's face very motherly and finally got that pimpkin sauce off her face.

"Eww I can't believe you just did that." Hermione said. There was a pause and then the two burst out laughing. Hermione and Lavendar became to preoccupied they forgot about the snicker schoolmates until they heard a cough. They looked up to see Parvati Patil whom had her arms crossed and a not to happy look on her face.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Parvati sounded as happy as she looked.

"Is it important I was just about to..." Lavendar began but was rudely interrupted.

"YES!"

"Alright," Shocked by Parvati's unusual rudeness stood up right away to stand by Parvati's side. "Umm I'll be back Hermione..."

"Mostly likely not..." Parvati interrupted.

"...Alright then Hermion I'll see you in class," Lavendar said "If I'm still alive." She mouthed to Hermione as Parvati and Lavendar walked away.

Just then Harry and Ron walked up to her.

"Thank God you two are here. The weirdest thing just happened. Parvati Patil just.." Hermione began but was interrupted. Wow that seemed to be a trend today.

"Well That doesnt matter right now...Harry and I have been talking" They looked at eachother very seriously. "And together we have come to think... er..." Ron looked and Harry and Harry looked back at one. Then Harry put his hand on Rons shoulder.

"If you can't tell her it's okey I'll do it" Harry said quitely.

"Are you two telling me?" She paused.

Was Hermione in knowledge of her problem? Was she willing to get help?

"You already know?" Harry said

"Well I didn't at first but I can except it." Hermione sounded very excepting. " I mean of course I except it. There are many people in this... situation."

"Really? Well it's true but wow 'ermione..." Harry was astonished.

Hermione stood up. "I mean my uncle is the same."

"Well as long as you know then..."

"Oh it's quit alright if you two are... gay," Hermione smiled and patted them both on the back. "Of course when my uncle came out of the closet we had all already known. We had to act surprised of course so not to hurt his feelings."

"Yeah... wait what?" Ron was confused.

"I'm not gay!" He looked at Harry and then through Harry's hand off his shoulder. There was an awkard silence. Harry had been a little slow in this conversation or shocked... one of the two but after the awkward silence both Ron and Harry jumped.

"Blood hell Hermione that is not what we are talk about." Harry nearly yelled.

"Oh..." Hermione looked confused. "It's quit alright if you are."

"We aren't!" Both Ron and Harry yelled. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at them.

Finally once everyone turned back around Ron spilt it out of course in a whisper. "We think you might have a drinking problem."

"WHAT?" Hermione was shocked. And once again everyone turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"Could you stop making a sene and possibly talk about your problems either in the hospital wing or outside?" Severus Snape said. He seemed to be right behind them.

"Was he there the whole time?" Ron asked.

"OUTSIDE!" Snape pointed to the door. The three began walking. "Oh and congradulations Ron and Harry.

How uncomfortable was that morning? Well if you enjoyed that Please let me know and if you don't want me to bother anymore let me know too. Again I am deeply sorry

KBR


End file.
